Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to printers and methods of making printers.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,205; 5,486,259; 5,570,121; 5,588,756; 5,708,462; 5,785,442; 5,597,249; 6,241,407; and 6,609,844.